


distance

by WildKitte



Series: Nekoma Party Weekend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls, set after chapter 206
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi knows to expect the call. Kuroo has always been a romantic at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distance

**Author's Note:**

> First part of my mushy celebration fics. I'm really happy Nekoma won can you tell.

 

Daichi knows to expect the call. It’s kind of late, the team has probably been celebrating somewhere already and he has just returned home. It’s incredible he’s calling at all – but well, Kuroo has always been a romantic at heart. The phone flashes alight in his dim bedroom, vibrating on his desktop and Daichi smiles, accepting the call with a swipe of his thumb.

”Hi,” he greets Kuroo softly.

”Hi,” Kuroo answers in kind. He sounds kind of muffled so he’s probably lying on his bed – Daichi can picture him resting on his stomach, his arms wrapped up around a pillow and phone pressed to his ear. It’s nice hearing his voice.

”Congratulations,” Daichi murmurs, ”I heard.” Kuroo snickers and it sounds silly, like his laugh does. It makes Daichi’s smile widen even more.

  
  


”We’re going to meet in the nationals, then,” Kuroo says. Daichi decides to abandon his schoolbooks for a moment and takes his reading classes off. As he sits on the bed he remarks:

”If we get that far.” Kuroo lets out a noise of protest.

”No, Daichi, we’re supposed to be mushy and lovey-dovey now,” he whines, ”Don’t offer me your nonsensical realistic opinions!”

Daichi laughs. He hears a muffled snort on the other end and then a tired sigh.

”Yaku sprained his ankle during the final game,” Kuroo sounds rightfully disappointed. ”Just bad luck, really. Still sucks.”

”I hope he’ll be well enough to play in the nationals,” Daichi says and Kuroo hums.

”Shibayama got to shine, though. I’m proud.”

”I think I know how you feel,” Daichi says, thinking back to a brave pinch server whose his knees stopped shaking when he was needed.

  
  


It’s quiet again and Daichi lets his eyes fall shut. He listens to Kuroo’s breathing and he doesn’t know what to say – a surge of longing takes him by, well, not exactly a surprise; a familiar feeling but the sting never quite goes away. He massages the bridge of his nose, the reading glasses having left red marks there and it’s itchy.

”If I were there,” Kuroo’s voice is a low drawl, ”I would hug you. I would hug you really tight and kiss you and hold you all night long.” A moan-like noise escapes Daichi’s lips. Yes, he wants that too, to feel Kuroo’s strong arms wrap around him and sleep next to him – what would he give for such luxury, now that they haven’t seen each other after the training camp.

”I would like that.”

”We won,” Kuroo sounds incredulous. ”We actually won. We… Daichi, I think it’s gonna happen. The Battle at the Garbage Dump, the old geezer’s team… Daichi, we… We’re going to play. One more time. On the same court.” He sounds slightly out of breath, filled with giddy joy and Daichi’s heart swells.

”Fuck, I really miss you.”

  
  


Kuroo hums again.

They’re not going to say it, because it’s still too soon. But it’s there, somewhere, developing. So Kuroo settles for ”I miss you too.”

  
  


”We’ll see soon. In the nationals.”

”In the nationals.”

Daichi opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling with a silly, kind of wobbly smile adorning his face. The books can wait a bit longer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you like :3
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
